Tainted Love
by pink-kiss-candy
Summary: Sae makes Momo's life a living nightmare. But after Momo finally snaps and tells her off, will she discover something about her rival that sounds too unbelievable to be true? Rated T for language. Yuri.


Momo Adachi sat alone in the cafeteria, eating her gyoza. She was an unpopular student; shunned, ignored and ridiculed by her fellow classmates. All because of her tan skin. In Japan, tan skin was something that gave off the image of promiscuity. Momo wasn't like that at all.

In truth, she was a shy, insecure and innocent girl. It wouldn't have been so bad if she had a group of friends. Alas, she only had one. Sae. Sae Kashiwagi. Just the name made her teeth itch. Sae was the reason everyone thought she was a slut. Sae was the reason people thought she was a horrible person. Sae was responsible for everything. And yet, Sae was adored by the student population; treated like royalty, lusted after with her pure ivory skin that could make real ivory jealous. They might have been thought of as friends, but Momo HATED her with a violent passion. People passed by and stared at her, glowering into her food.

"There's the tan girl"

"Sae told me she fucked 4 guys in the same night!"

"Oh my god, what a slut!"

Momo tried to fight the tears; she tried not to let them show.

I can't let them see me cry. I can't let them win. No sooner did those thoughts pass through her head, Sae walked by and sat next to her.

"Good afternoon, Momo-chan" she said in her sickeningly sweet fake voice.

Momo didn't reply.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your best friend?" Sae pouted.

"We're not friends" Momo muttered to the floor.

"Aw come on, Momo. You should be grateful. Toji wasn't meant for you anyway, you would have never lasted. You look like a whore anyway" she said, smiling innocently. But, the words were like poison.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Momo exploded, punching her in the face.

Sae stumbled to the ground. She had been barely scratched, but tears flooded from her eyes and she wailed, exaggeratedly.

"MOMO-CHAN, WHY DID YOU HIT ME!? I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS!" she shrieked, for the whole cafeteria to hear.

A group crowded around her, mouths agape at the sight.

"What the hell did you do that for!?"

"You evil cow! You hurt her!"

"What is wrong with you, you stupid bitch!?"

Sae smiled at the sight. The words pierced Momo like a jagged knife through the heart.

"She deserved it" she said sourly, then she ran out of the cafeteria.

They all hated her. None of them would ever see through the lies and see what a manipulative monster Sae really was. Sae was the picture of innocence; dark shiny brown hair, ivory white skin. She had a petite nose, a pretty mouth. Sae was gorgeous. She made Momo look downright fugly and of course, she made her look like a total jerk. Laying in her bed at home later, Momo thought about her life before high school. Before Sae, before all the drama.

Why can't things be like they were before? she thought, sighing. She let one single tear flow out of her eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. She couldn't cry. Crying meant Sae had won, that she had hurt her. She couldn't let Sae get the pleasure of hurting her.

"Momo, someone's here to see you" her mother called from the kitchen. Her eyes widened. Who could possibly want to see her? She didn't have any friends.

Sae entered the room, smiling. Momo glared.

"Why are you here!? Haven't you made me feel bad enough!?" Momo snapped.

"Oh, don't be like that Momo-chan. I just wanted to give you some news" Sae said, there was something too sweet about her voice. It was too sugary.

"I don't care what you have to say. Can't you leave me alone for once? What did I ever do to you!?" Momo spat.

"I just came to tell you I think Kiley might not be what you think he is, I heard he's just being nice to you to get inside your pants" Sae said, frowning.

"Cut the crap! You and I both know that's a total lie!" Momo shouted.

"I swear on my mother's life-" Sae started.

"MY GOD! You are unbelievable, Sae! All you do is spread rumors about people and make their lives miserable! Do you have any idea how much shit you've put me through!? Do you have any idea how many times I've thought about never going back to school again!? The only reason I don't think about suicide is because I'm not weak enough to give you the pleasure of knowing you killed me! You've destroyed any chance of me having a decent reputation, everyone at school thinks I'm some psycho bitch trying to hurt you! Boy, are they wrong! You're a psychopath! Just fuck off and leave me alone for a single day! Is that too much to ask!? Why do you do this anyway? Do you get some sick pleasure out of causing pain!?" Momo exploded.

"No, I don't get pleasure. What makes you say that?" Sae said calmly.

"Oh, I don't know-" Momo said sarcastically, "maybe the fact you've done this over and over again!? Do you enjoy tormenting me!? I know you hate me Sae, but god!".

"I don't hate you!" Sae protested.

"Well, I definitely don't think you like me, the way you go on! Why the hell did you break up me and Toji!? Why do you go after every guy you think I'm interested in!? Why are you always copying my style?" Momo asked, question after question shot at Sae.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, OKAY!?" Sae screamed.

Momo froze up. What had she just said? Did Sae just say she... loved her? No, it had to be another lie. Sae was a manipulative evil bitch, after all. She was incapable of love.

"You...what?" Momo asked, in shock.

"I copy your style because I wish I was more like you, Momo-chan! Yes, some people think I'm beautiful. But, it means nothing. It's just a dull emptiness. I'm a horrible person, and I've done awful things to you because I don't want anyone else to have you! They don't deserve you, they don't trust you and they don't see what a beautiful person you really are. I broke you and Toji up because you're not meant to be, he hurt you and he will only hurt you if you get back together again. I go after every guy you're interested in to make you sick of them... I guess in a twisted way, I thought it could make you consider going out with a girl. I mean, there's a lot of homophobes around... but, I just wanted you to be with someone who wouldn't hurt you..." Sae drifted off.

Momo didn't know what to say. Sae loved her? It seemed unreal.

"But... you've hurt me most of all out of everyone" Momo said sadly.

"I know, and I have to live with it every day. I'm not a monster, Momo. I turned people against you so you would need someone to rely on. I lied about you to keep people who could hurt you away. I know I hurt you, but I was only being cruel to be kind. Yes, it's completely fucked up. But if I were to be your girlfriend, I would never hurt you again. I hate hurting people Momo, to tell you the truth. The people I've hurt before... I liked them too, so I stole their boyfriends so the bastards couldn't break up with them. They were planning to do it anyway, a lot of guys don't care about the romance. They just want to get fucked. I wanted to save you from that" Sae explained.

Come to think of it, it made a lot of sense. Sae had plenty of oppurtunities to do a lot worse, but she never did. She was close enough to have been able to murder her and get away with it, but she hadn't. She could have turned family against her, but she didn't. Yes, she had made her life hell. But, she could have done so much more.

"So... all this time, you've been hurting me to help me" Momo said.

Sae nodded, her head down. Tears flowed from her eyes. Momo had never seen Sae genuinely cry before, it was... haunting.

"Sae, I'll forgive you on two conditions" Momo replied.

"Anything" Sae said, wiping her tears.

"One, you tell everyone what you did and tell them I'm not a bimbo and never hurt me again" Momo said sternly.

"I will" Sae replied, holding out her pinky. They swore on it.

"What's the other condition?" she asked.

Momo smiled innocently. "A kiss"

They closed their eyes. Wrapping their hands on their shoulders, their lips touched and melted into a soft, then gradually passionate kiss.

"You're a good kisser, Momo-chan" Sae said.

Momo had never noticed this before, but Sae was almost glowing. It was almost as if she was a completely different girl than that afternoon; she looked innocent and happy.

"Momo, will you be my girlfriend?" she asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"I will" she said.

The next day, they walked into school, holding hands.

"Sae, why are you holding that bitch's hand!? She hit you yesterday, remember!?" shouted a boy. Sae punched him in the face.

"That bitch is my girlfriend, I'd advise you to be nice to her" she said, smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time.


End file.
